


Il dio dell’ordine

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pantheon divino [21]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Goddesses, M/M, Sea God, Transformation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La dea della discordia deve mettere ordine.Seguito di 'La dea della discordia'.
Series: Pantheon divino [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031093





	1. Cap.1 Bezzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: TG Transformation for ''Demisword'' BY spartasko; https://www.deviantart.com/spartasko/art/TG-Transformation-for-Demisword-416348241.

Cap.1 Bezzy

La giovane aveva un sorriso ebete dipinto sul volto, le sue labbra rosse e piene erano sporte.

Era curva in avanti, la sua quinta di seno le ricadeva in avanti ballonzolante. Attraverso il suo reggiseno color fumo s’intravedevano i suoi capezzoli.

Aveva i glutei sporti in fuori, sotto la minigonna s’intravedeva il suo perizoma tigrato. I suoi glutei erano coperti in parte dai sui lunghi boccoli dorati.

Aveva il ventre gonfio, mentre spingeva una carrozzina con due gemelli.

I suoi stivaletti rossi ticchettavano sulla strada, mentre una cintura le stringeva i fianchi sformati dal parto.

La dea della discordia la vide passare davanti a le sorrise.

“Scusi” la chiamò.

La giovane donna batté le palpebre arrestandosi e si voltò verso di lei con sguardo confuso.

“Parla con me?” domandò con aria confusa.

La dea le rispose: “Che bei bambini”.

Lei ridacchiò, facendo ondeggiare la testa.

“Sono tutti di quel fustacchione di mio marito. Un vero stallone” biascicò. Si nascose la mano con la bocca e ridacchiò. Saltellò sul posto, strusciando le gambe, evidentemente eccitata. “Non riesco a fare altro che pensare a lui, è proprio il tipo ideale. Vigoroso e forte!

Sa, lui gestisce una palestra. Si chiama Norton, io invece sono Bezzy”. Si accarezzò il ventre ed ondeggiò.

La dea della discordia le domandò: “Quando nascerà il bambino?”.

La giovane fece un’aria confusa.

“Credo un mese. Sarà un bel problema. I piccoli non hanno ancora finito di allattare e ora hanno già un fratellino” disse.

La dea notò che il top ed il reggiseno sottostante erano umidi di latte.

< Non posso lasciare in eterno le mie creazione in giro.

Il dio dell’ordine è stato perentorio. Per questa è facile. Mi basta aspettare che abbia partorito e poi portarla via.

Ci tiene tanto al ‘maritino’, ma mi basterà spostare l’incantesimo verso un nuovo uomo ideale.

Il dio scorpione si è già fatto avanti. Sarà contento di sapere che questa ‘creaturina’ può sfornargli tutte le _ovette_ che vuole > rifletté.

“Ne ha altri figli a casa?” chiese.

La donna negò.

“Ora devo andare. La parrucchiera mi aspetta” rispose e, tornando a spingere il passeggino, si allontanò sculettante.

Diverse persone le fischiavano dietro o le facevano dei complimenti sguaiati, lei ridacchiava rossa in volto, ripetendo come un mantra: “Io sono sposata”.

< Dovrò anche fare qualche incantesimo perché si creda che è morta a seguito di complicazioni per il parto > pensò la dea.

Guardò l’orologio che portava al polso.

“Per questo ci vorrà tempo, posso passare ad altre commissioni” sussurrò.

< Devo far sparire l’opera d’arte che ho creato.

Certo che il dio dell’ordine non ha proprio gusto estetico. Ho dato vita ad un pezzo di cultura con quella statua delle sfingi.

Beh, farà un figurone all’ingresso dell’abitazione del dio mummia. Magari sarò fortunata e deciderà anche di animarli. Mi piacerebbe vedere quell’accoppiamento in movimento > pensò.


	2. Cap.2 Mattew e Tonia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: TG Transformation+Muscle growth for ''muscle234'' BY spartasko; https://www.deviantart.com/spartasko/art/TG-Transformation-Muscle-growth-for-muscle234-416789244.

Cap.2 Mattew e Tonia

La dea della discordia fece una smorfia risalendo delle scale lerce e raggiunse un appartamento, bussando. Incrociò le braccia, stringendo con forza la borsetta.

Indossava un vestito nero, che lasciava intravedere le sue forme ben delineate e prosperose, ed un cappellino piegato di lato.

La porta si aprì.

La dea guardò dentro. C’erano bucce di banana, lattine di birra e scatoli della pizza vuoti tutt’intorno.

Il padrone di casa era sproporzionato, con dei pettorali trasbordanti muscoli.

Aguzzando lo sguardo, la dea intravide un reggiseno rosa sporco di rossetto abbandonato sul davanzale della finestra.

L’energumeno moro la guardò con astio, facendo dei versi simili a quelli di una scimmia.

“Cosa vuole a casa mia?” ringhiò.

La dea della discordia sorrise e allargò le braccia.

“Non ti ricordi di me? Ti avevo chiesto d’invitarmi al primo figlio” rispose.

L’uomo si grattò la testa con aria confusa e si guardò intorno.

“Tonia non fa figli. Io faccio il mio dovere con Tonia. Lei è bella ed io mi diverto. Non la faccio uscire e quando voglio la tengo in braccio. La sollevo quanto voglio e lei geme solo.

Lei è davvero uno spasso” borbottò.

La dea della discordia gli chiese: “Tu come ti chiami?”.

“Mattew” borbottò l’altro con voce gutturale. “Non mi ricordo di conoscerla, ma io non ricordo molto”.

< L’ho proprio conciato male. In fondo erano gli anni della crescita ed io gli ho dato uno sviluppo più idoneo al suo animo > pensò la dea.

“Non ricordi neanche che oggi dobbiamo andare a trovare il tuo futuro datore di lavoro?” mentì.

Mattew negò.

“Deve venire anche Tonia”. Incalzò la dea.

< Dovrò dare fuoco a questo posto. Tramuterò due pietre in due corpi carbonizzati che risultino come loro. Penseranno che quest’idiota ha fatto qualche stupidaggine con il fornello a gas o una candela > pensò.

Mattew disse: “Prendo Tonia”. Con passi pesanti raggiunse la camera da letto e la spalancò.

La giovane si svegliò di soprassalto, un sorriso ebete sul viso. Era completamente nuda, con glutei e seni eccessivamente prosperosi. Guardò il marito con gli occhi liquidi.

Mattew la issò e se la mise in spalla, bloccandole la vita con il braccio muscoloso. Fece un sorriso predatorio e raggiunse la dea.

“Siamo pronti” disse.

La dea sorrise.

“Seguitemi” disse. Con la magia fece apparire una maglietta bianca e aderente alla ragazza, dei sandali da mare e dei pantaloncini inguinali rosso fiammante.

< Al Dio del vino piace guardare. Posso lasciarli a quel pervertito >.


	3. Cap.3 Patty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: Dog TF 4 ::FINAL::BY Wrenzephyr2; https://www.deviantart.com/wrenzephyr2/art/Dog-TF-4-FINAL-157511653.

Cap.3 Patty

La dea vagò tra le tombe fino ad un uomo che singhiozzava, riverso su una tomba.

“Povera bambina mia…” piagnucolava.

La dea guardò la fotografia con freddezza.

< Se sapesse che sta piangendo sulla tomba del cane di sua figlia. Nonostante l’avessi trasformata in donna, poteva vivere solo quanto avrebbe vissuto come dalmata.

Sono le mie creazione su base umana che guadagnano l’immortalità e l’eterna giovinezza > pensò.

L’uomo teneva al guinzaglio una dalmata. Aveva i seni e l’addome sformato da troppe gravidanze ed ansimava con la lingua di fuori. Abbaiò, scodinzolando.

“Smettila! Maledetta cagna! Come fai ad essere sempre in calore?! Come fai ad essere felice che la tua padrona è morta?! Ti trattava come una figlia!” tuonò l’uomo, cercando di prendere a calci la bestia.

La dea fermò il tempo e sfilò dalla mano dell’uomo il guinzaglio.

“Che brutta persona. Prendere così a calci la sua piccola” borbottò. < Lo punirei, se poi non fosse un problema trovargli un posto. Magari in futuro, o magari no. Sembra avere già un piede nella fossa. La natura lo punirà senza bisogno di me > si disse.

“Sì, proprio un uomo gretto. Preferiva una figlia con un cervelletto da animale ad una cagnolina tanto obbediente e addestrata.

Vero?” chiese.

La dalmata abbaiò, saltellando sul posto.

< Il dio degli animali è sempre così triste e solo. Le compagne che mette incinta deve poi liberarle in natura, per permettere che loro ed i suoi cuccioli possano ripopolarlo di bestie.

A me non interessa molto delle loro abitudini. Anzi, preferisco quando ‘mangio’ una mia trasformazione.

Però sarà felice di avere finalmente una compagna tutta per sé che non deve allontanare > pensò.

“Sì, tu sarai davvero una brava cagnetta. Non solo continuerai in eterno ad avere una vita felice, ma potrai addirittura essere la compagna di una divinità.

Dovresti ringraziarmi” disse la dea. La strattonò e la condusse con sé, la cagnolina la seguì.

Al suo collare apparve una targhetta con su scritto: “Patty”.


End file.
